Brokenhearted
by DovexBumble
Summary: Dovewing loved Tigerheart but now she's noticing that Bumblestripe is starting to like her a lot and now she's aware she loves them both. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

** The First Day**

**Tigerheart**

Tigerheart was up for dawn patrol. When Tawnypelt walked up to him and asked to talk " Tigerheart what's going on, you have been so tired and now you have tufts of fur stuck to your pelt. " Tawnypelt said sounding concerned. Oh no Dovewing's fur is still on me I thought I rubbed it all off great just great. He thought. Tawnypelt was staring him down hard. Tigerheart come on! Rowanclaw snapped.

**Dovewing**

Dovewing had woken up to find Bumblestripe staring at her, once he realized she had seen him, he told her She had to go patrol by shadow clan. She came out to see Brambleclaw waiting. " Their you are " Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Lionblaze and Sandstorm you'll go on the Shadow clan patrol " and with that they all scrambled into the forest. Dovewing was walking by herself when Bumblestripe padded up to her. " Dovewing you look restless are you ok " Bumblestripe whispered. " yeah I'm fine it's just I uh can't sleep " Dovewing said nervously. " uh huh right, you know what I think I think your hiding something " " what no way your crazy " Dovewing said playfully. " Dovewing can I talk to you alone? "


	2. Chapter 2

**Dovewing P.O.V**

She looks puzzled at the moment but then she followed. "Yes Bumblestripe." " Oh... Um really..._ get on a with it. She_ _thought_. Ok um just listen I think your amazing and your kind with kits... _Oh here we go she thought as she thinks of Tigerheart_ ... And I thought maybe you felt the same way. Huh wha... Dovewing was confused. What did you say? she asked. Bumblestripes eyes were full of hurt. " Nevermind ". He ran to the top of the patrol and she couldn't help but feel a stab of sympathy for him.

**Tigerheart P.O.V**

_I can't wait to see Dovewing. He thought. Maybe she'll be by the border. He thinks of her pretty eyes. _He hadn't noticed he was walking really slow. He sped up his pace. When they reached the border he told them that he would mark the border and they could go hunt. Rowanclaw looks at him suspiciously. But he just stalks off. As soon as they're gone he immediately starts calling out Dovewings name.

**Bumblestripe P.O.V**

Bumblestripe was just walking when suddenly he heard someone calling out Dovewings name. _He glances around looking for this Tom who was calling out her name. _He notices Dovewing prick her ears and stalk off, he pads after her and catches her attention before he could even say anything. " Dovewing what are you doing he asked." " Nothing." " You look nervous." " Well I heard my name and I was just following the scent." " Ok I'll come with you. He decides.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok seriously you guys, I need to know what you think of my stories by reviewing. So PLEASE Review! Sorry about my suckish updating for those who were reading my story, I've been SUPER busy. Also sorry that I make such short chapters, I guess I'm just a lazy person, but I'll try to work on them! (:

**Dovewing P.O.V**

_Oh no! She thought. What if its Tigerheart! Well if it is it wouldn't be odd right? Wait why do I care what Bumblestripe thinks he wouldn't tell would he, but why don't I want him to know?_

**Tigerheart P.O.V**

" Dovewing, where are you? Are you even here? Can you hear me? " He called out. He then picks up her sweet scent. He starts to walk towards the border when he smelt another scent. _Why wasn't she alone? He thought._

**Bumblestripe P.O.V**

" I smell Shadowclan " Bumblestripe growled. " It's fine Bumblestripe. " Dovewing had a look of unease in her gaze across the clearing. He followed her gaze until he met the eyes of another cat. " Who is that " Bumblestripe whispered. " It's Tigerheart " She meowed in aww. _That made me jealous I don't know why but I had the feeling of ripping his throat out._


	4. Chapter 4

**Dovewing P.O.V**

Dovewing took a glance at Bumblestripe and saw a fierce look in his gaze

"Bumblestripe it's ok" Dovewing told him. "No it's not who does he think he is, I mean what does he want with you..." Bumblestripe went on asking questions until he stopped dead and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Your with him aren't you?" Bumblestripe asked with a hint of hurt in his eyes. "Um.." Dovewing mumbled out. "You are, aren't you.. I can't believe it" He breathed out. With that Bumblestripe ran off with one single tear hitting Dovewing in the face.

**Tigerheart P.O.V**

"Who was that" Tigerheart yelled across the clearing. Dovewing glanced back at Tigerheart with a little bit of shock in her gaze "Is this a bad

time" Tigerheart asked. "Yeah a really bad time" Dovewing snapped, with that she stormed off towards Thunderclan camp. _Well fine then if she wants to play that way, then so will I._

**Bumblestripe P.O.V**

_Bumblestripe raced towards the camp he found himself crying over Dovewing_. "Is she really worth fighting over" _I never thought Dovewing would break the warrior code. _He stopped running and started walking it was then he realized he was being followed. He glanced around to see no one. This must be driving me crazy. When suddenly something crashed into him. He flew forward landing on his chest. "Oof" He breathed. Bumblestripe looked around to see Dovewing. Unconscious, she was breathing hard. "Dovewing are you alright, Dovewing!"


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Ok so I've had the roughest couple of days so I'm sorry I didn't update. Also I have discovered that I am to lazy to make longer chapters so I guess I'll just have really short chapters but I will keep working on them, I've noticed that they do get longer every chapter but I guess you want to read the story well... TOO BAD! Just kidding! XD

Dovewing P.O.V

It was dark. Too dark. Darkness. But she heard an alarmed voice. "Dovewing! Dovewing are you alright?!"

A day later

My eyes fluttered open as I looked around the den. I sat up and looked beside me to find Bumblestripe laying next to me asleep. I purred that must of woke him because his head shot straight up and he looked at me. "Oh thank StarClan your alright" Bumblestripe said worriedly. "Well of course I am." Dovewing said with an amused glance at Bumblestripe. She looked him in the eyes and saw amusement in his gaze and something else wait, was it... Love.

Tigerheart P.O.V

"Fox dung" Tigerheart spat. As he missed a mouse. He heard a rustle in the bushes which made the mouse escape. He let a growl rumble in his throat. "Who's there" he shouted. A fast figure passed him. "Who are you". He said with confusion and frustration. "Let's just say I'm an old friend" the voice said mysteriously. It was a she cats voice. "Well are you gonna tell me who you are"? Tigerheart said getting impatient. "Um let me think about that... No" She said with amusement in her meow. "Really" Tigerheart growled. "Your not ready yet, and when you are then I'll tell you but anyway I'm leaving. She meowed. I'll see you again and I don't care where. The she cat spat. In an instant everything went silent and Tigerheart knew she was gone and he would see her again.


End file.
